


Sexo, dinero y pesadillas

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Community: drarrython, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Rape, Romance, Slash, whore!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco estaba perdido en Londres y Harry se había perdido a sí mismo, dicen que lo que mal empieza, mal acaba, pero también que cuando has tocado fondo sólo queda ascender y ya saben que con Harry en la ecuación todo es imprevisible. ¿Se atreven a averiguar que ocurrirá?</p><p>Escrito para el celebrar 10 años de Drarry en español en la comunidad drarrython de LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** adlerless  
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con ello.

**Parte I**

Él no debería estar circulando por esas calles, pero su estúpido GPS se había vuelto loco y le había mandado a esos barrios de mala muerte. Frenó en seco cuando le vio, incapaz de creerlo. Aparcó y se acercó para asegurarse: pelo negro desordenado caía sobre su frente ocultando parcialmente la cicatriz en forma de rayo, sus ojos llamaban la atención tras las gafas redondas por su color verde intenso; seguía siendo tan bajito como la última vez que le vio y su ropa en vez de ser larga y ancha era corta y estrecha. En efecto era él, aunque estuviese tan delgado que podía confundirse con un fantasma. A pesar de todo era un bello fantasma, decidió Draco recorriendo con la mirada toda la piel expuesta.

Se acercó y Potter elevó la mirada sorprendido de verle ante él. El chico intentó marcharse, pero Draco le detuvo y logró que le dijese su precio. Era ridículamente barato y por unas libras más de esa cantidad le tuvo de rodillas haciéndole una mamada en un callejón. _“Hay que ver cómo caen los poderosos”_.

Aun así no quedó satisfecho, quería más del héroe venido a menos. La noche siguiente volvió a buscarle y le llevó a un motel cercano. Había estado caliente todo el día pensando en tenerle.

Entraron en la habitación, lo desnudó con un movimiento de varita y le ordenó ponerse a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Lanzó un hechizo lubricante y se adentró en la estrecha entrada obteniendo un grito de Potter. Apenas se detuvo unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse fuera y dentro, metiéndosela hasta la base. Potter gritaba y gemía sin restricción con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y las manos apretando fuertemente las sábanas.

–Tócate –ordenó Draco y el moreno obedeció masturbándose al ritmo que marcaban las embestidas a su culo hasta correrse y arrastrar con él al rubio ante el placentero estrechamiento de su recto.

Tras recuperar el aliento, Draco salió de él y convocó su cartera.

–Lárgate –ordenó lanzando el dinero acordado hacia los pies de la cama.

Potter se levantó sin decir nada. Recogió el dinero ofreciéndole a Draco tan buena vista de sus apetecibles nalgas de entre las cuales salía su propio semen y se escurría por sus piernas que le hizo desear levantarse y volver a follarle. Se vistió rápidamente y se fue.

El deseo no se desvaneció de Draco y al día siguiente le tenía apoyado en una mesa, con las manos atadas a las patas del lado contrario y las piernas separadas ofreciendo su perfecto culo. No se resistió y le dio dos fuertes nalgadas dejando la marca rojiza de su mano.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –inquirió Potter tirando de las cuerdas tras los gritos de dolor que acompañaron a cada golpe.

–No pude resistirme –contestó con voz ronca–. No te preocupes, ya voy a follarte.

Sujetó sus caderas y se enterró por completo en el estrecho canal. Esa vez fue fuerte y rápido, casi animal, mordiendo la piel de su nuca y espalda y apretando tan fuerte su cintura que dejó moratones.

Finalmente se descargó en su interior. No así Potter ya que el rubio lo impidió oprimiendo la base de su pene.

–Todavía no he terminado contigo –susurró Draco con voz rasposa.

Desvaneció las cuerdas que le apresaban a la mesa y Potter se levantó pasando un brazo por su cara. Draco supuso que era para quitar el sudor de su frente. Le hizo tumbarse de espaldas en la cama y se puso sobre él. Comenzó a lamer y mordisquear la piel de su cuello, descendiendo por su sobresaliente clavícula, el pecho, los sensibles pezones, el cóncavo abdomen, el sugerente ombligo desde el que salía una fina línea de vello negro que le guiaba a la polla roja que tenía en su mano y apretaba las pocas veces que con las acciones de su boca no obtenía un gemido. Acarició sus largas y delgadas piernas y elevó la vista a su rostro que estaba oculto por uno de sus brazos. Le dio la vuelta y con su renovada erección volvió a follarle, un poco más lento que la vez anterior pero igual de fuerte.

Cuando terminó, esta vez permitiendo que el moreno también lo hiciera, lanzó el dinero al suelo como la noche anterior y del mismo modo Potter lo recogió y se marchó rápidamente.

Draco apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y satisfecho puso las manos tras ella para al instante incorporarse al sentir la humedad contra ellas. La almohada estaba empapada y no era de sudor, sino de múltiples lágrimas derramadas. Potter había estado llorando mientras lo follaba, se preguntó si había sido sólo esa vez o siempre había sido así. Pensando en ello se dio cuenta que lo más probable es que fuese la segunda opción y la finalidad de sus desinhibidos gritos y gemidos no fuese otra que la de ocultar sus sollozos. De cualquier forma lo descubriría.

Estuvo una semana fuera por negocios y en cuanto regresó fue a buscarlo; lo deseaba más que a nada. Sin embargo, no lo encontró en el barrio donde solía estar. Esa noche registró media ciudad sin éxito, dos noches más tarde el resto y entonces le vio en un callejón con la misma camiseta roja que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y los mismos pantalones vaqueros que sólo cubrían la mitad de sus muslos. Debía llevar un hechizo calentador para no tiritar con tal escasez de ropa en la fría noche londinense de mediados de octubre.

Aparcó su Lamborghini Aventador gris metalizado y caminó a paso ligero hasta el chico moreno. Éste en cuando le vio comenzó a andar en la dirección contraria, adentrándose más en el callejón. Pero Draco ya estaba demasiado cerca para permitirle huir.

–¿Desde cuándo los Gryffindors huyen? –preguntó Draco cogiéndole del brazo.

–¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿No me has tenido lo suficiente ya? –preguntó a su vez Potter.

–En absoluto. Sube al coche, Potter. –El moreno le miró reticente–. Te pagaré el doble, vamos –le sobornó consiguiendo que caminara hasta el vehículo sin mucha convicción.

Llegaron al hotel, una lechuza picó en su ventana y le ordenó desvestirse y prepararse para él mientras la atendía.

Era una carta de una corporativa de empresas griegas, le comunicaban que aceptaban su oferta de absorción. En dos días debería ir para firmar los contratos. La transacción le llevaría un par de semanas.

Fue a la habitación y en la cama encontró a Potter desnudo de rodillas en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y ofreciendo su lubricada y dilatada entrada.

Se desnudó y caminó lentamente hasta él. Se sentó a su lado, recostándose en el respaldo y tomándole del pelo le guió a su semi-erección. Potter comenzó a lamer y chupar su polla, desviándose de vez en cuando a sus testículos.

 _“Su boca vale mucho más de lo que pide”_ pensó Draco sumergido en el placer y en su garganta.

Sintió que le faltaba poco para correrse y le detuvo tirando de su negro cabello hasta que su rostro quedó frente al suyo. Bajó la mano de su cabeza a su cadera y con la otra tomó su propia polla para dirigirla a la fruncida entrada.

–¿No prefieres de espaldas? –tanteó Potter con una nota de temor en su voz que no pudo ocultar por completo.

–Quiero ver tu cara de placer cuando gimes por tenerme dentro –respondió con toda intención.

Con la mano en su cadera le hizo descender por su anhelante miembro hasta que quedó sentado sobre sus piernas y Potter arqueó su espalda soltando un grito.

–Muévete –ordenó pasados unos segundos.

El moreno comenzó a subir y bajar por su erección, gimiendo como siempre. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Draco, con ambas manos en sus caderas, controlaba la velocidad y fuerza con que se empalaba una y otra vez.

Potter llevó una mano a su rostro, pero el rubio le detuvo. Unas lágrimas habían logrado escapar de sus apretados párpados y descendían por su rostro.

–Mírame –dijo Draco. Potter negó suavemente con la cabeza –. Abre los ojos –volvió a ordenar tocando su rostro.

El chico los abrió un poco sorprendido por el contacto y en los aguados ojos esmeralda se podía observar el más profundo dolor. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y apartó la mirada. Se movió más rápido y apretó el culo deseando que Draco terminase pronto para que pudiera marcharse de una vez.

Cuando el placer superó al shock en que Malfoy había entrado al ver su mirada y éste se corrió, Harry se separó rápidamente y se vistió. Necesitaba irse de allí con o sin el dinero. Caminó veloz hacia la puerta y Malfoy corrió hasta él, impidiéndole salir de allí, abrazándole por la espalda. Se agitó en sus brazos intentando soltarse pero el rubio era más fuerte que él.

–Para quieto de una vez –dijo Malfoy.

–¡Suéltame! Ya tienes lo que querías, ¿no? –gritó Harry con lágrimas cerrando su garganta.

–Te suelto si prometes esperar un momento. Te daré tu dinero.

Harry detuvo su lucha y Malfoy le soltó lentamente. El rubio dio un paso atrás y esperó por si volvía a intentar huir. Harry se dio la vuelta y esperó sujetando el picaporte de la puerta.

Draco convocó su varita y con ella su cartera. Le tendió el dinero acordado y Potter lo cogió rápidamente a la vez que giraba el picaporte de la puerta, sin embargo, ésta no se abrió. Se dio la vuelta y le miró con ira en sus ojos y su magia palpitando a su alrededor.

–Tengo una proposición que hacerte. Sólo quiero que me escuches antes de dejarte marchar –dijo Draco en tono conciliador.

Potter hizo aparecer su varita en su mano para deshacer el bloqueo de la puerta ignorando sus palabras.

–Sé que odias tener que hacer esto. Con un trabajito más tendrías la oportunidad de dejarlo –expuso Draco mientras Potter seguía intentando abrir la puerta–. Pasado mañana tengo que ir por un par de semanas a Atenas para unos asuntos de negocios –continuó explicando tomando asiento en un sofá. El hechizo que había puesto sólo podría levantarlo un Malfoy–. Te ofrezco mil libras por día, comida y una cama tan cómoda como ésta, a cambio de que estés a mi entera disposición. Además mientras esté en las reuniones pues salir del hotel, ¿nunca soñaste con conocer la antigua Atenas?

–¡Abre la puta puerta, Malfoy! –gritó con un punto de desesperación en su voz y apuntándole con la varita.

–Te espero pasado mañana en la puerta de este hotel a las diez de la mañana –continuó diciendo sin alterarse mientras levantaba el bloqueo–. Sé puntual si decides aceptar mi propuesta.

Harry abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Entró en el ascensor y mientras éste bajaba se recostó en la pared y respiró profundamente. Dos personas entraron en el décimo piso y le observaron de arriba abajo con censura. Él se abrazó a sí mismo intentando ocultar lo que la escasa camiseta no cubría y miró a sus pies.

Salió del ascensor, atravesó el vestíbulo a paso ligero y se colocó un hechizo calentador cuando el frío nocturno tocó su piel.

En los últimos días parecía que le había mirado un tuerto, primero unos homófobos de mierda le daban una paliza y le robaban las gafas, por lo que desde entonces no podía estar seguro de que le pagasen lo acordado y llevaba tres días sin comer para ahorrar para unas gafas nuevas, aunque fuese unas de segunda mano, con tal de ver algo mejor… Y por si fuese poco, Malfoy había vuelto a encontrarle, y aunque pensó que con su oferta de ganar el doble la suerte le sonreía un poquito, acababa de darse cuenta de que no había sido así, ya que sólo había conseguido una mayor humillación mostrando su debilidad.

Llegó a la casa abandonada que ocupaba junto a otros chicos prostitutos como él, drogadictos, alcohólicos y algunos que simplemente habían huido de casa y mendigaban en la calle hasta que consiguiesen un trabajo. Caminó hasta una esquina en el segundo piso donde estaban apilados sus cartones y mantas que le servían de cama.

Se aovilló bajo las mantas, con la varita bajo la ropa que le servía de almohada y un cuchillo en una mano. Si alguien le atacaba era preferible intentarlo primero con el arma blanca que exponerse a tener que lanzar un _Obliviate_ para el que dudaba que tuviese fuerzas con lo poco que comía a fin de ahorrar.

El suelo crujió con el ruido de unos pasos. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Era un chico rubio. _“¿Será John, el trancas o alguien nuevo?"_ se preguntó. Realmente necesitaba esas gafas con urgencia. Dependiendo de quien fuese sabría si podía seguir durmiendo tranquilo o no.

 _“Quizás debería aceptar la oferta de Malfoy. Al menos es limpio y a la vuelta ya tendría mis gafas y quizás pueda salir de este agujero”_ se cuestionó.

Se tapó la cara y gimió de frustración. En realidad no quería hacerlo, no deseaba soportar a Malfoy un día más. Verle le recordaba todo lo que había perdido tan estúpidamente. Se habían aprovechado de su depresión y de su buena fe. Le habían pedido dinero de todas partes para reconstruir el Londres Mágico y él había dado todo lo que tenía. No necesitaba vivir con lujos y además se obligaría a salir de casa. Pero nadie le quería trabajando en su negocio alegando que atraería a mortífagos prófugos y otros problemas, sólo los Aurores le había abierto sus puertas, pero para eso debería de estar tres años estudiando sin ganar un knut, y además no deseaba seguir persiguiendo asesinos y delincuentes. Su fortuna se había ido reduciendo hasta que se había visto obligado a cerrar Grimmauld Place al no poder venderla para no tener que seguir pagando impuestos.

En el Mundo Muggle, sin estudios, tampoco había tenido más suerte. Y así había acabado haciendo mamadas, abriéndose de piernas y viviendo en aquella comuna.

La idea de pedir ayuda a sus amigos que llevaba meses evitando nunca pasó por su mente. Desde que la guerra terminó no había sido capaz de mirar a la cara a los Weasley sin pensar en George ni a Hermione sin recordar aquella vez que les atraparon…

Agitó la cabeza evitando que su mente se dirigiese por esos derroteros. Se obligó a volver a la cuestión inicial: “¿Qué tan malo sería aceptar esa oferta?” Dudaba que Malfoy pudiese humillarle más de lo que ya lo había hecho, ni tratarle con mayor desprecio, no podría ser peor de lo que lo había sido ya. Además no estaría todo el día con él, había dicho que el viaje era por negocios, así que estaría al menos toda la mañana ocupado. Y él comería bien y dormiría sobre una cómoda cama.

Decidió que sería mejor dormir y consultarlo con la almohada… si la tuviese. Reacomodó la ropas bajo su cabeza y se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo pensando en una mullida cama.

*****

Draco detuvo su limusina frente a la puerta del hotel a las diez en punto de la mañana. Potter ya estaba esperando en la puerta. Llevaba la misma camiseta y pantalones de siempre bajo una roída gabardina marrón camino. La gente le miraba con desaprobación, mientras él miraba a la punta de sus pies.

Le lanzó un hechizo que le daría un pequeño pellizco, de ese modo consiguió que levantase la vista y viese su mano saliendo por la ventanilla invitándole a entrar.

Potter caminó rápidamente hasta ahí, sobándose un poco el culo donde había recibido el daño, abrió la puerta y se sentó sin decir nada.

–Buenos días, Potter –saludó Draco–. ¿Ya olvidaste hasta ese mínimo de modales?

–B-buenos días, Malfoy– respondió el otro.

Draco dio dos golpecitos al cristal que les separaba del chófer y el coche se puso en marcha.

–¿No tienes otro atuendo? –inquirió volviendo a repasarle con la mirada.

–No –contestó secamente.

–Habrá que hacer algo para remediarlo –dijo volviendo a llamar a la ventanilla–. Para en la primera tienda de ropa decente que veas, Anthony –indicó cuando el cristal bajó unos centímetros.

–Por supuesto, señor Malfoy –respondió la voz grave del conductor.

–Bien, Potter. Necesito que te asegures de que todo está correcto, es un regalo, podrás quedártelo cuando finalice nuestro trato –dijo tendiéndole un pasaporte.

Potter lo cogió, lo abrió y se mordió el labio en un claro gesto nervioso.

–Yo… supongo que está bien. N-no puedo leerlo –dijo avergonzado.

–¿Cómo que no…? –Draco se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que no llevaba sus horribles gafas. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco las había llevado la última vez que le vio–. ¿Dónde están tus gafas?

–Las perdí.

–¿Cómo que las perdiste? Por lo que sé no ves tres en un hipogrifo sin ellas.

–¡Bueno, pues las perdí, ¿vale?! Sí, soy así de inútil, ríete, poco me importa –por nada del mundo le diría que unos muggles le habían dado una paliza, eso sería razón de mayor mofa para Malfoy.

–Tendré que solucionar eso también –dijo tras mirarle atónito unos segundos por su arrebato.

–No necesito tu caridad, Malfoy –replicó Potter.

–¿Piensas que es por caridad? –preguntó burlón–. Lo que quiero es asegurarme de que puedes verme cómo te follo, que te concentres en mí. Te quiero todo para mí, Potter. No estoy pagando por menos que eso.

Potter tragó duro y desvió la mirada, y Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

Pocos minutos después el coche se detuvo frente a una tienda de Giorgio Armani y, gracias a Merlín, había una óptica un par de establecimientos a su izquierda.

Arrastró a Potter al interior y en seguida fue atendido por un dependiente. El hombre tenía más pluma que todos los pavos albinos de su padre juntos, pero era educado, evitó hacer ningún comentario sobre el prostituto, y tenía buen gusto. No tardaron mucho en elegir cuatro trajes, que le irían bien al moreno. Hizo que éste se los probara, observando cómo se cambiaba con la cortina entreabierta. No llevaba nada bajo los pantalones y por muy tentadora que fuese la imagen para el traje sería conveniente que los llevase.

Compró dos de trajes negros de distinto corte, una camisa verde botella y otra añil, y se dirigieron a una tienda de todo que el dependiente les indicó que había en la calle de enfrente. Los trajes estarían bien para la recepción que le darían cuando llegaran y si decidía llevarlo como acompañante a alguna cena, pero el resto del tiempo lo prefería embutido en unos ajustados pantalones vaqueros y camisetas de cuellos anchos que dejasen al descubierto su sexy clavícula, además necesitaba unos zapatos y unos calzoncillos que sólo utilizaría con la ropa formal.

No tardaron mucho en ir a la óptica, ya que Draco elegía la ropa que quería, Potter se la probaba rápidamente sin rechistar y él compraba lo que más le convencía.

Un soborno y unas protestas del Gryffindor porque era muy incómodo para él usar lentillas después, estaban de vuelta en la limusina y en cuanto ésta arrancó veloz camino del aeropuerto, guió la cabeza morena a su entrepierna; verle cambiarse tantas veces había hecho estragos en él.

Potter comenzó a chupársela con entusiasmo y él echó la cabeza para atrás y separó más las piernas para facilitarle la tarea. No sabía quién había enseñado al moreno a hacer semejantes mamadas, pero si se encontrarse con esa persona, sería un honor estrecharle la mano y felicitarlo por tan buenos resultados.

*****

El avión sobrevolaba Europa entre las nubes. Había sido un reto para su paciencia soportar los nervios de Potter antes y durante el despegue por ser la primera vez que subía a un avión. El vuelo duraría tres horas y cuarto, habían pasado dos y comenzaba a estar aburrido, el moreno no había hecho otra cosa que mirar por la ventanilla con una nostálgica sonrisa.

Draco puso una mano sobre el muslo del chico y éste giró su cabeza para mirarle rápidamente, pero él siguió mirando al frente como si su mano no estuviese subiendo cada vez más por esa pierna hasta llegar a su ingle.

–Malfoy, ¿qué haces? Aquí n... –protestó Potter, pero el rubio le chistó indicándole que guardara silencio.

–No querrás que nos descubran –susurró.

Harry cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su cómodo asiento de clase preferente, respiró profundamente por la nariz y se mordió los labios para no gemir cuando el pulgar de Malfoy comenzó a moverse a lo largo de su pene deteniéndose eventualmente en la punta.

No sabía cuánto había pasado cuando la mano abandonó su pierna y llegó a sus oídos la voz de una azafata.

–Señor, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –preguntó la mujer.

Harry la miró, debía contestar, pero las palabras no aparecían en su mente.

–Es su primera vez sobre las nubes, debe de estar un poco mareado –contestó Malfoy en su lugar–. Creo que sólo necesita refrescarse un poco. –La azafata asintió conforme–. Lo acompañaré al baño.

–Sí, será lo mejor. Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme –dijo la joven antes de alejarse.

Malfoy tiró de él haciendo que le siguiera, abrió la puerta del aseo y tras mirar a derecha e izquierda se metió allí con él. Instantáneamente fue empujado quedando apoyado con las manos en la pared tras el váter y sus pantalones fueron bajados junto a sus calzoncillos quedando éstos últimos enrollados en sus rodillas.

–No, nos descubrirán –protestó.

–Le dijimos que era tu primera vez volando y no quiero quedar como un mentiroso. Además, el trato es que estuvieras a mi entera disposición –le recordó.

Harry sintió un hechizo lubricante recorrer el interior de su culo, la polla de Malfoy presionando en su entrada para seguidamente ser empalado por ella de un solo empujón. Mordió su brazo para no gritar. El rubio embestía fuerte y rápido, una de sus manos estaba fija en su cadera y la otra vagaba bajo la camisa azul, mientras su boca torturaba el cuello de piel canela.

El moreno bajó una mano hasta su erección comenzando a masturbarse, sabía que terminarían pronto, manteniéndose en precario equilibro con el apoyo de su otra mano en la pared.

El rubio mordió fuerte su nuca cuando se corrió y él le siguió segundos después.

Malfoy quedó apoyado sobre su espalda, respirando entrecortadamente. Salió de él y se abrochó los pantalones, y él se agachó haciendo lo mismo tras un hechizo de limpieza.

El Slytherin estiró sus ropas y salió como si nada hubiese pasado con su cara de póker y él le siguió poco después más despeinado que antes, con la ropa no tan lisa como había conseguido el rubio que quedara la suya y sus mejillas rojas como la grana. Antes de sentarse vio a la azafata al final del pasillo que les miraba suspicaz con una extraña sonrisa y Harry quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.


	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N/A:** La parte explícita de Abuso a menor son dos párrafos en cursiva en este capítulo. Si lo desean pueden saltárselos y para ustedes lo esencial del "misterio" se resolverá más tarde.

**Parte II**

El resto del día fue una tortura para él, no veía el momento de ir a la habitación para cumplir por lo que Malfoy le pagaba. Por muy horrible que fuera y los recuerdos que le suscitaba, era mejor que las miradas y el tono de los comentarios de aquellos hombres que no comprendía lo que decían.

Los griegos con los que Malfoy estaba haciendo negocios sabían lo que era, el Slytherin no lo había ocultado en ningún momento y había pasado la tarde metiéndole mano a la mínima oportunidad.

Lo único bueno era que había cenado más de lo que su estómago estaba acostumbrado a comer. Ese sentimiento de saciedad, a esas alturas extraño, le mantenía en una nube de felicidad de la que se veía incapaz de bajar.

En ese estado había entrado en la habitación de Malfoy, siendo empujado por éste con rudeza hasta que cayó de bruces sobre la cama y la nube se disipó. Hizo desaparecer su ropa y el frío acarició su piel desnuda, aunque no tardó mucho en ser templada por las caricias, lamidas y mordidas del rubio tras él.

Dos dedos fueron metidos con brusquedad en su ano. Notaba que Malfoy estaba ansioso, llevaba duro gran parte de la tarde y la noche. Cuando los dígitos fueron retirados, Harry esperó la polla que nunca llegó; en su lugar fue volteado quedando frente a los ojos plata. Sus piernas fueron colocadas sobre los pálidos hombros para facilitar una penetración profunda.

Colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos, pero como la vez anterior fue retirado.

–¿Por qué me haces esto? –preguntó en un susurro cuando sus manos fueron atadas mágicamente al cabecero de la cama.

–Porque puedo –contestó Malfoy comenzando a entrar en el tortuoso pasaje entre sus nalgas.

Harry se mordió los labios, si iba a verle llorar al menos lo privaría de escucharle gemir.

Malfoy le follaba tan fuerte, mordía aquel punto entre el cuello y el hombro y pellizcaba sus pezones enviando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, que cada vez era más difícil permanecer con los labios sellados. El rubio se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho y mordió su labio superior que no estaba siendo maltratado haciéndole abrir la boca para permitir que la lengua de la serpiente entrara y sus gemidos salieran.

Se sintió acorralado, por una vez no había nada que pudiese controlar, ni sus lágrimas, ni sus gemidos, ni su mente. Todo estaba a entera disposición de Malfoy. Su amante llevó una mano a su pene masturbándolo y aquello fue su fin. Se corrió sobre su vientre como nunca lo había hecho, sin ningún tipo de inhibición, y el otro lo hizo poco después en su interior.

Malfoy se quedó quieto apastándolo durante un tiempo hasta que tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para liberarle de su peso y de las ataduras, y echarle de la cama. Harry se levantó cogiendo su ropa y se fue a dormir a la habitación contigua. El Slytherin le había dicho que no tenía la menor intención de dormir con él, él sólo era su agujero consolador.

Harry se duchó quitando de su cuerpo los restos de fluidos de la actividad anterior. Se miró en el espejo y con su varita curó las marcas que habían quedado en su piel. Se quitó las lentillas y se metió en la cálida suavidad de las sábanas del hotel. Cerró los ojos, feliz por poder dormir despreocupadamente y en una cama después de tanto tiempo.

*****

 _Un Harry de ocho años estaba sobre las piernas de su tío Vernon siendo castigado como tantas otras veces. Había perdido la cuenta de los azotes que llevaba, su culo estaba totalmente rojo, sus pantalones estaban enrollados en sus rodillas para que nada disminuyese el dolor del golpe de la gruesa mano, y sus lágrimas caían una tras otra mojando la alfombra._

 _Algo presionaba contra su estómago, aunque estaba demasiado distraído con el dolor del castigo como para notarlo._

 _Su tío lo dejó en el suelo. Harry se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano e intentó detener los sollozos, más de una vez había conseguido por ellos una bofetada. Recogió sus gafas, que habían caído con el primer golpe, y fue a levantarse para vestirse y desaparecer de la vista del hombre lo antes posible, pero fue detenido por una gran mano sujetándole con fuerza por el brazo. Al mirar a su tío Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido, y un escalofrío de miedo instintivo le recorrió el cuerpo: su tío se había abierto los pantalones y su pene proporcionalmente tan grueso como su dueño salía erecto de ellos._

 _–Chúpalo, es hora de que sirvas para algo –le ordenó._

 _El niño negó con la cabeza y cerró la boca apretando fuertemente los labios._

 _El hombre le cogió del pelo, conduciendo su rostro a su entrepierna y le tapó la nariz. Cuando el pequeño tuvo que abrir la boca para tomar aire hizo que también tomara su polla y le movió la cabeza al ritmo que quería._

 _Una Hermione de diecisiete años apareció a su lado con un vestido blanco lleno de agujeros y manchado de sangre y suciedad, por sus piernas escurría sangre mezclada con semen. Se acercó y le acarició el pelo y la espalda compasiva, con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios y lágrimas escapando de sus ojos._

 _–Aguanta un poco más y todo habrá acabado –le dijo con voz rota._

 _Harry deseaba decirle que no podía aguantar más, quería gritar “¡NO!¡NO!¡PARE!”_

Harry despertó llorando y con la garganta irritada de tanto gritar en sueños. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, abrazando sus piernas llorando libremente como no pudo hacerlo la vez de su recuerdo.

*****

Draco despertó por los gritos procedentes de la habitación contigua que lograban traspasar la pared. Se incorporó preocupado por Potter, pero volvió a acostarse de lado diciéndose que no era asunto suyo.

Giró poniéndose del lado contrario, a los pocos minutos del otro y vuelta a empezar. No lo soportó más. Se puso una bata de seda, salió al pasillo y llamó a la habitación de al lado.

–Ábreme la puerta, Potter. ¡Vamos! –dijo después de unos minutos sin obtener respuesta volviendo a aporrear la puerta.

Potter abrió envuelto en una bata blanca del hotel, su rostro estaba oculto en la oscuridad de la habitación.

–¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –preguntó con voz rasposa.

–Me despertaste con tus gritos –respondió.

–Lanzaré un _Silencio_ para que no te moleste –dijo enojado–. Si eso es todo… Buenas noches –se despidió comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

–No quise decir eso –replicó Draco no sólo impidiendo que la cerrase, sino abriéndola hasta poder ver su rostro.

Algo se rompió en él al ver los ojos rojos y los restos de lágrimas que no habían podido ser eliminados por completo de sus mejillas. Él había sufrido muchas pesadillas durante y después de la guerra, y no era algo que desearía a nadie. Mucho menos si eran tan fuertes como las del chico ante él. Después de acudir a psicomagos y meses de tomar pociones, las pesadillas sólo interrumpían sus sueños en ciertas fechas que propiciaban los malos recuerdos.

–¿Tienes ganas de…?

–¡No! Yo sólo…–se apresuró a decir Draco siendo interrumpido a su vez.

–Entonces, buenas noches –dijo cerrando la puerta con rapidez y quizás más fuerza de la necesaria a fin de que no ocurriese lo que la vez anterior.

Draco regresó a su cuarto pensando en Potter, en cuánto le había afectado verle así cuando le había importado poco o nada que llorara mientras se lo follaba. _“Esto es diferente”_ se dijo. _“Una cosa es que lo haga porque le desagrade su... trabajo y otra que sea por culpa de pesadillas”._

Volvió a dormirse, pero no fue un sueño tan reconfortante como lo había sido antes de ser abruptamente despertado. Se había dormido pensando en el moreno y una inquietud que le decía que había algo muy mal con ese chico le había acompañado a brazos de Morfeo.

*****

El Sol se filtraba entre las gruesas cortinas de la habitación. Harry miró el reloj que había en la mesilla el cual marcaba las nueve de la mañana, al fin era una hora conveniente para levantarse. Aquella noche habían alterado sus sueños dos pesadillas más, en una aparecía Fred planeando nuevas bromas para vender en su tienda mientras la oreja de George asentía a lo que el pelirrojo decía y bailaba a su alrededor. El chico había pensado hacer un mapa que dijese cuándo la gente se había tirado un pedo o sacado un moco y Sirius y Remus habían aparecido para ayudarle a llevar a cabo el invento. De la otra pesadilla no se acordaba, pero en ambos casos había despertado llorando y con una presión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

Se levantó y caminó sin mucho ánimo hacia el baño que quedaba junto a la puerta de salida, pero se detuvo al ver una nota que salía de esta última. La recogió y al sacarla del sobre comprobó que era de Malfoy; en ella le informaba que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana hasta las diez de la noche después de la cena, y, no sabía qué se había tomado el rubio aquella mañana para tal acto de caridad, había unos cuantos billetes verdes y marrones incitándole a que saliese a disfrutar de la ciudad. No sabía cuál sería la equivalencia entre libras y dracmas, pero supuso que sería suficiente para visitar un par de sitos y comer. Harry sonrió y se apresuró a ducharse y vestirse: aquel iba a ser un buen día.

Regresó a las siete de la tarde agotado. Esa mañana le había preguntado a la recepcionista qué le recomendaba ver de la ciudad y amablemente le había hecho una lista de los lugares, explicado cómo llegar e indicado horarios y precios. Obviamente, su primer destino había sido la Acrópolis. Había visto la gran puerta llamada los Propileos, el templo de Atenea Niké, el Partenón y el Erecteión, y aún tenía que volver al día siguiente para visitar la ladera sur de la colina, pues se había detenido demasiado comiendo en el césped y admirando las vistas de la ciudad y el atardecer desde su altura en la Cecropia. **_[1]_**

Se acostó en la confortable cama y se quedó dormido casi al instante. _“Sólo dos horitas”_ se dijo realizando un hechizo para que lo despertase en ese tiempo y poder cenar algo antes de que Malfoy lo requiriese.

*****

Harry tocó dos veces a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy. Este último abrió poco después y le dejó pasar.

–¿Qué tal se te dan los masajes, Potter? –preguntó.

Las negociaciones de ese día habían sido extenuantes y se le antojaba un masaje y una mamada para liberar toda la tensión que había acumulado en sus músculos.

–Nunca me han pedido hacer uno –contestó descolocado por la inesperada pregunta.

–Tendrás que servir, no me apetece buscar un masajista ahora –dijo Malfoy dejando caer la bata al suelo antes de tumbarse boca abajo en la cama desnudo–. Desnúdate y hazme un masaje, no es tan difícil hacerlo medianamente bien. Úntate las manos con ese aceite y hazlo por todo mi cuerpo, excepto la nuca, para eso no me fío de ti –indicó señalando un botecito sobre la mesilla.

Harry se desnudó, se sentó junto a Malfoy en la cama, echó un aceite que olía a romero en sus manos y miró indeciso la pálida espalda.

–Puedes sentarte en mi culo mientras masajeas mi espalda y luego pasar a los brazos y las piernas –sugirió conteniendo su impaciencia ante la parsimonia del moreno.

Harry aceptó la recomendación, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Llevó sus manos a los hombros del rubio y apretó suavemente.

–Más fuerte, Potter –ordenó con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

Repitió el movimiento aplicando más fuerza.

–Mmm... Así... –susurró complacido sintiendo como la tensión acumulada iba siendo disipada poco a poco con cada apretón.

Las manos fueron bajando a base de apretones y hacer círculos con sus pulgares por la espalda hasta llegar a donde él estaba sentado.

–Sigue... –dijo adormilado–. No te cortes.

Harry masajeó sus nalgas brevemente y continuó con las piernas y los pies, en los que descubrió que el rubio tenía unas cosquillas incontrolables; sin embargo le ordenó que no dejase de masajearlos entre suaves risas amortiguadas por la almohada. Siguió con los brazos y las manos y después el Slytherin se dio la vuelta descubriendo la erección que había estado atrapada contra el colchón.

Malfoy le cogió por la nuca y lo guió hasta ella. Asombrosamente, había estado disfrutando de lo que había estado haciendo. Ese masaje desnudos era totalmente sexual y sin embargo no le había repelido en absoluto, podría decir que lo había disfrutado. Tomó la dura polla en la boca con algo menos de desagrado y comenzó a chuparla. Por alguna razón, no le resultaba tan desagradable como de costumbre, aunque los recuerdos le atormentaran, debía dejar volar su mente lejos como siempre, y de pronto se encontró pensando en el día en Atenas. Después, mientras Malfoy le tironeaba del pelo instándole a ir más rápido porque estaba a punto de correrse, en la risa de éste mientras le masajeada los pies. Tragó el semen y descubrió con asombro que no era tan amargo como la última vez que se había parado a pensar en su sabor, muchos años atrás.

–Eres lo mejor para liberar toda la tensión, Potter –dijo Malfoy esparramado en la cama absolutamente relajado.

Harry no sabía si Malfoy querría algo más de él o si ya le dejaría marcharse. El joven pareció notar su titubeo y tiró de él acostándolo a su lado.

–Hoy no quiero que te vayas –dijo acomodándose a su espalda tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en la nuca.

–Pero yo... tengo pesadillas y ya te desperté ayer –intentó hacerle cambiar de idea.

–Todos tenemos alguna vez pesadillas. Además, me es más cómodo tenerte aquí si me despierto con ganas a mitad de la noche –explicó mintiendo en gran parte.

Malfoy apagó la luz y poco después cayó dormido. Harry tardó más, no podía dejar de pensar en sus pesadillas y en que no quería que Malfoy las escuchase.

*****

 _Una mano metiéndose en sus pantalones y apretando su culo le despertó. Abrió los ojos y vio a su tío observándole con deseo, tras él la ventana con barrotes le recordaba su imposibilidad de escapar y Hedwig en su jaula ululó como compadeciéndole._

 _Se dio cuenta de cuán iluso había sido al pensar que aquel verano sería diferente al resto de su vida en esa casa._

 _Vernon le quitó la ropa rápidamente y continuó manoseando su culo. Cogió tres bolígrafos de un bote en el escritorio y de golpe los introdujo en su ano. Harry apretó las sábanas con las manos y mordió la almohada para no gritar. Ese era el nuevo entretenimiento de su tío desde el verano pasado. Al menos sabía que le daba demasiado asco como para que alguna vez llegase a hacer algo más por lo que pudiese ser considerado ineludiblemente homosexual._

 _Le giró y continuó moviendo los bolígrafos. Harry se mordió el labio hasta que pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca._

 _–Te gusta, ¿verdad, fenómeno? –susurró su tío con una pérfida sonrisa. Él negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada–. Ya, ya sé que no es lo que más te gusta, no te impacientes –replicó poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él y desabrochando su abultado pantalón._

 _Se adelantó hasta que su polla quedó junto a los labios de su sobrino y Harry comenzó a chupar la hendidura de la punta para después metérsela en la boca hasta que tocase su garganta como a su tío le gustaba. Sus ojos se veían opacos. Su mente había huido a la seguridad de Hogwarts, aunque a veces unos tirones en su pelo le traían de vuelta a la cruda realidad._

 _Hermione apareció a su lado como cada vez, el mismo vestido, la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos tristes, la misma caricia y las mismas palabras._

 _Sintió que le agitaban, su alrededor se difuminaba aún más, los jadeos de su tío se hacían más distantes…_

–¡…tter, despierta! –escuchó la voz de Malfoy–. ¡Es sólo una pesadilla! ¡Vamos, despiértate!

Harry se incorporó rápidamente escapando de los horrores del sueño. Creía que había gritado en ese preciso momento, pero no estaba seguro, sólo sentía su boca reseca y la garganta irritada.

–Ya está, era una pesadilla –repitió Malfoy acariciándole la espalda tranquilizadoramente y despejando los últimos restos de su sueño.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando e intentó borrar sus lágrimas y detener sus sollozos.

–Es mejor que lo dejes salir, te sentirás mejor –le aconsejó el rubio–. Todos hemos tenido pesadillas, hazme caso.

Él sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que no debía dejarse ver tan vulnerable ante su enemigo, pero hacía tanto que no sentía una caricia real. Siempre era la Hermione de sus sueños o las caricias de índole sexual.

En algún momento cayó dormido en brazos de Malfoy y el resto de la noche las pesadillas le dejaron descansar.

*****

El piar de los pájaros le hizo despertar a la mañana siguiente. Miró a su alrededor y vio en la mesilla una bandeja de desayuno. Había zumo de naranja, café y bollos para mojar en él. Era un desayuno idéntico al que había pedido el día anterior. Cogió la taza y comprobó que incluso el café era como le gustaba.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Malfoy salió con una pequeña toalla rodeando sus caderas y otra en sus hombros.

–Buenos días –saludó.

–Buenos días. Yo... lo siento, esto no será para mí y... debería irme –dijo nervioso.

–Desayuna, Potter –dijo Malfoy comenzando a vestirse–. Además he hecho que trasladen tus cosas a esta habitación. Has sido un buen compañero de cama, no veo la necesidad de tenerte en otra habitación. Antes lo hice por si dabas patadas o roncabas.

–Tengo pesadillas cada noche –admitió–. ¿Quién querría dormir con alguien así pudiendo evitarlo?

–Alguien que sabe lo que es, supongo –contestó atándose los zapatos–. Nos veremos aquí a las cinco de la tarde.

Harry asintió viéndole coger su chaqueta y su porta folios para marcharse.

–Hasta luego, Malfoy.

–Nos vemos, Harry –dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Harry se quedó descolocado al oír su nombre en los labios del Slytherin, pensando que por alguna razón sonaba dulce, y no era el esputo en que solía convertir su apellido con esa manera de arrastrar las palabras. Sacudiendo la cabeza devolvió su atención al suculento desayuno. Ese día visitaría el otro lado de la colina y el Agora. Todo le estaba gustando mucho, pero no le atraía meterse en un museo, prefería disfrutar del Sol que pocas veces veía en su país.

*****

Draco había despertado esa mañana con un sentimiento de paz que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Abrió los ojos, entre sus brazos estaba Potter con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. Respiraba pausadamente y su pelo alborotado le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla. De algún modo se sentía correcto sostenerle de ese modo.

Un sentimiento de protección por su antiguo némesis había despertado aquella noche en él, cuando le había visto sufrir tanto en sueños, llorar y romperse mientas lo abrazaba. Lo peor era que algo le decía que esas pesadillas no eran sobre la guerra como lo eran las que de vez en cuando lo acosaban a él, que en ellas se escondía la razón de las lágrimas del chico durante el sexo.

Acarició su suave espalda y apartó los mechones de pelo que cubrían sus ojos revelando su cicatriz en forma de rayo. La vida les había sacudido a ambos, él había tenido mucha ayuda, pero al parecer Potter no había tenido la misma suerte.

Decidió que sería más paciente con el chico, que por una vez haría algo por el mestizo. Descubriría qué era lo que le atormentaba y le ayudaría a curarse.

Con esa resolución se levantó de la cama cuidando de no despertarle. Se había duchado y tras hablar con el moreno se había ido a trabajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A:** **_[1]_** Para cualquier duda o queja, Wikipedia fue mi amiga mientras pensaba qué haría Harry con su tiempo libre, yo no he puesto un pie en Atenas, así es que... http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acr%C3%B3polis_de_Atenas#Parten.C3.B3n


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

Llevaban tres días durmiendo juntos y Draco podía afirmar que se había aficionado a los masajes con mamada antes de dormir. Esos días había declinado las ofertas de cenar con los distintos directivos de las empresas a las que iba a absorber en pro de desvelar el misterio que encerraba Harry, como por alguna razón había comenzado a llamarle en su mente. Había pasado las tardes con el Gryffindor caminando por la ciudad, mostrándole los más bellos lugares que no aparecían en una guía de viajes y, ¿por qué negarlo?, besándolo y tocándolo en cada esquina. Cada vez se le hacía más irresistible. Draco pensaba que su deseo por desvelar los misterios que encerraba el moreno hacía que le atrajese más.

Harry no hablaba mucho, el primer día que había salido con él había estado totalmente en tensión como si temiese a dónde podría llevarle y los siguientes, aunque se había relajado, no había terminado de bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Él pasaba mucho tiempo observándole y se había dado cuenta de que el mago había perdido el brillo de sus ojos que tanto le había caracterizado. Le costaba sonreír, aunque Draco sabía que no todo estaba perdido. El día anterior había visto un fugaz brillo mientras observaban los breves fuegos artificiales por la festividad de un barrio de Atenas. El mismo brillo que veía en ese preciso momento mientras devoraban una tarta de fresas en una cafetería.

Reflexionó sobre eso: fuegos artificiales y dulces. Las cosas que más ilusión harían a un niño eran las que daban vida a sus ojos. Quizás debería llevarle a un parque de atracciones de esos muggle para que se relajase y le permitiese traspasar la barrera que alzaba entre él y el resto del mundo. Descartó la idea, él no entraría en uno de esos lugares por nada del mundo, lo mejor sería que siguiese cebándolo a dulces.

*****

Los gritos le despertaron como cada noche, o creyó que habían sido gritos, pero esa vez era diferente. Harry no gritaba, se revolvía en su abrazo lloriqueando, diciendo “por favor”, y por alguna razón llamando a su tío.

Draco no dudó y le despertó como cada noche. Harry se abrazó fuertemente a él como nunca antes había hecho, las otras veces sólo se dejaba abrazar.

–No quiero seguir así, Draco –dijo sollozando contra su pecho–. No puedo más. ¿Por qué tiene que perseguirme a donde quiera que vaya, por qué sigue destruyendo mi vida como lo hizo con mi infancia?

Draco acarició su espalda tranquilizador.

–Puedes contármelo, te ayudará. Tienes mi palabra de mago, no se lo contaré a nadie –le invitó a continuar hablando.

Esa mañana había recibido una segunda lechuza del investigador privado que había contratado. Había invertido una gran cantidad de galeones y así había logrado conseguir esos documentos clasificados. Con la primera lechuza habían llegado los informes médicos y extractos bancarios de Harry. Los informes médicos no habían desvelado nada, nunca había pisado San Mungo y en los registros de la enfermería de Hogwarts no hablaban de ninguna estancia allí que él no conociera de primera mano. Era extraño que tras la guerra no hubiese acudido ni a una sesión con un psicomago, pensaba que había sido algo prácticamente obligatorio para todos los que habían participado en La Batalla. En sus cuentas había descubierto que todo su dinero había sido donado a distintas causas benéficas. Draco se cuestionaba el estado mental del mago para hacer semejante estupidez.

Aun así le seguía intrigando por qué nadie lo había ayudado, por qué lo habían dejado hundirse de aquella forma. Su investigador había investigado a las personas cercanas al Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y esa información era la que había recibido esa mañana. Según había logrado averiguar nadie le había visto desde que acabó la guerra. Los Weasley decían que el chico se culpaba por la muerte de Fred y se habían mostrado preocupados e interesados por su paradero cuando el detective había preguntado. Lo más esclarecedor había aparecido en los informes médicos de Hermione Granger, más concretamente de los informes de sus sesiones con un psicomago. Según decía había sido violada a finales de Noviembre por un grupo de Carroñeros que les habían encontrado a ella y a Harry. Éste último había sido obligado a ver cómo ocurría todo y habían logrado escapar cuando su magia se había descontrolado por completo. Los violadores habían sido lanzados por los aires impactando contra los árboles, quedando inconscientes, así como Harry tras su despliegue de magia. Granger había sacado fuerzas de flaqueza y los había aparecido en un hospital muggle.

Draco pensaba que esa era la razón de las lágrimas de Harry cuando lo follaba, pero eso no había destruido su infancia, por lo que no era la razón de sus pesadillas.

–No, no puedo contártelo. Nadie debe saberlo –dijo Harry.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Esa persona te está amenazando? –preguntó Draco.

–No... Él no puede –contestó negando con la cabeza–. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

–Pero eso te está atormentando. Si lo sigues guardando te consumirá –alegó–. Mi psicobruja me dijo eso una vez. Yo no quería ir, pero me obligaron. Y descubrí que ella tenía razón.

–No puedo... –insistió el moreno.

–No tiene que ser ahora. Tampoco tienes que decirlo todo de una vez –dijo Draco. Siempre estaría agradecido por todo lo que le ayudó y aprendió de la Dra. Williams.

Harry asintió y se acurrucó dispuesto a volver a dormirse.

Cuando Draco estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido escuchó un susurro.

–Fue mi tío Vernon –dijo Harry.

Y después todo se quedó en un silencio sólo roto por la dormida respiración del moreno.

*****

A partir de esa noche, Harry le iba dando pequeños datos cuando despertaba de una pesadilla.

Por su parte, Draco contenía el deseo de tomarle una y otra vez y cuando lo hacía contenía su prisa y dedicaba mucho tiempo a adorar cada centímetro de piel a su disposición, a prepararle con cuidado, y cuando finalmente entraba en él lo hacía lento, mirándole a los ojos y siempre obligando al chico a no cerrar los suyos, a que le viese a él y no se dejase llevar por los recuerdos que le atormentaban. Él creía que funcionaba, pues las lágrimas fluían cada vez menos e iba disipando ese instinto que tenía Harry de huir una vez que terminaban.

Para Harry era cada día todo más confuso. Había llegado a pensar que el Slytherin le había hechizado o drogado, porque no comprendía cómo podía haber empezado a disfrutar de sus tardes y noches juntos. Le gustaba cómo le besaba, como le acariciaba con cuidado encendiendo todo su cuerpo y cómo lo miraba mientras lo penetraba. Amaba el consuelo de sus brazos a su alrededor mientras dormía y cómo cada tarde insistían en cebarlo a dulces.

Tampoco sabía por qué había aceptado contarle nada aunque fuese poco a poco y lo desconcertaba tener que darle la razón a Draco, pues cada día las pesadillas eran más breves. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que la noche anterior, cuando estaba haciendo una felación al mago y había intentado evadirse, a su mente había acudido la imagen de unos ojos grises, los ojos del Slytherin, sin duda. Esos mismos ojos que podía ver si elevaba la vista. Había seguido ese impulso, había abierto los ojos y mirado hacia su cara, y no había sentido deseos de huir, la cara de Draco no se había transformado en la de su tío y no había comenzado oír palabras que el joven no pronunciaba, como le había pasado con otros clientes cuando se había atrevido a intentarlo.

Además lo estaba tratando muy bien, empezaba a pensar que realmente podía confiar en él y no arrepentirse.

En todo eso estaba pensando esa noche incapaz de dormir después de despertar por sí mismo de una pesadilla antes de que en ella ocurriese nada horrible, ni siquiera había llegado a aparecer Hermione. Miraba el rostro relajado del rubio y pensaba en todo lo que comenzaba a sentir por él y en si debería terminar de contárselo. Le había hablado de sus familiares y cómo había llegado a considerar Hogwarts su hogar y odiar los veranos. Draco había quitado peso al asunto diciéndole que le quedaba claro que esos muggles habían hecho mucho mal, porque el pensamiento general sobre las vacaciones era el contrario. Él se había reído con él, últimamente lo hacía más a menudo de lo que jamás hubiese pensado que volvería a hacerlo. La noche anterior le había hablado de los castigos, sólo le quedaba una cosa que contar.

Draco se despertó y encontró los grandes ojos de Harry observándole fijamente, la razón de su sueño interrumpido. Pero no le importó, amaba esos ojos y el resto del Gryffindor. Había intentado negarlo, pero había llegado un punto en que había sido imposible seguir rechazando lo obvio. Se había enamorado de ese chico que le necesitaba, de esas sonrisas que a veces lograba sacarle, de su infantil ilusión y disfrutaba de cada día que compartía con él. Una parte de él temía perderle cuando su trato terminase y regresasen a Londres.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó adormilado.

–Sí, tuve una pesadilla pero me desperté muy pronto –contestó.

–Eso es bueno. Estás mejorando, vas a tener que reconocer que yo tenía razón –bromeó logrando sacar una sutil sonrisa al moreno.

Harry apartó la mirada y tomó aire dándose valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Draco esperó en silencio sintiendo que se avecinaba otra confesión.

–Cuando mi tío me castigaba dándome azotes, siempre me hacía bajarme los pantalones, decía que así nada disminuiría el dolor –comenzó a decir–. Yo tenía ocho años y mi tía había ido a buscar a mi primo a sus clases de boxeo –explicó deteniéndose para soltar un suspiro entrecortado. Un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta–. Él... Él hizo que... –titubeó acabando por negar con la cabeza: no podía decirlo.

Draco puso una mano en su mejilla y la acarició con su pulgar. Harry elevó sus aguados ojos bebiendo la tranquilidad que encontró en los orbes grises.

Respiró repetidamente y volvió a desviar la mirada. No podía mirarle mientras lo decía.

–A...abusó de mí –fue capaz de decir y no diría más.

Draco sintió un odio jamás sentido crecer en su interior por aquel hombre, no, por aquel monstruo que había destrozado al chico ante él. Lo abrazó fuertemente y besó su cabello. Comprendía por todo lo que había pasado, o se hacía una mínima idea y se sentía un tanto asqueado de sí mismo por haber estado aprovechándose de él, por no haber podido contenerse cuando había visto el dolor que le causada cada vez que lo tomaba de una manera u otra.

Sabía que no debía preguntar, que sólo le haría más daño, pero necesitaba preguntarlo porque lo estaba viendo todo rojo, comenzaba a imaginar el cuello del seboso hombre entre sus manos y retorciéndose bajo una maldición tras otra de su varita. Sólo necesitaba saber cuánto debía durar la tortura, cuánto debía dañarle para devolverle al menos la mitad del daño que había causado.

–¿Qué te...? –se interrumpió para cambiar su pregunta por una que pudiese ser contestada por monosílabos–. ¿Te violó? –susurró dubitativo.

Harry negó algo vacilante.

–¿Él te enseñó a hacer...? –El moreno asintió no queriendo que el otro terminase la frase.

Apretó los dientes furioso. Tantas veces que había disfrutado con la boca Harry y tantas que se había preguntado cómo podía ser tan bueno y había querido felicitar al que lo había enseñado. En ese momento, con la oscura verdad, sólo deseaba matarlo.

–Me haces daño, Draco –se quejó Harry.

Aflojó el agarre en su brazo que había apretado inconscientemente, y se disculpó depositando un casto beso sobre sus labios.

Harry se quedó dormido poco después agotado por todas las emociones vividas y él se quedó despierto, planeando, hasta que los pájaros comenzaron a piar y los rayos del Sol comenzaron a filtrarse en la habitación.

*****

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, en la bandeja de desayuno sobre la mesilla, a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, había pastel de chocolate y una bolsa con caramelos y piruletas. Sonrió negando con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias del rubio y pellizcó el pastel comiéndolo lentamente. Mientras el poder del chocolate caldeaba su cuerpo y agitaba su magia, pensó en la noche anterior y fue consciente de todo lo que había confesado y lo relajado que se encontraba en ese momento. Realmente se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Bajo el pastel había una nota, pero no fue capaz de cogerla hasta que hubo terminado de comer hasta la última migaja del pastel.

Harry leyó la escueta nota:

 _“Llegaré tarde._

 _DM”_

Harry se quedó mirándola y luego sonrió. Draco sólo quería asegurarse de que se lo comiera todo. Se levantó y vistió para dar una vuelta por los alrededores hasta la hora de comer.

Pasó la tarde viendo un rato la televisión, sólo viendo porque no entendía ni media palabra de griego, y distraídamente comiendo un caramelo tras otro.

El reloj marcó las nueve de la noche. Harry había esperado que Draco llegase para cenar con él. Tenía el estómago lleno de dulces, de modo que prescindió de cenar y se desnudó para esperar al rubio.

*****

Harry se había quedado dormido en algún momento, porque cuando abrió los ojos Draco estaba dormido a su lado y las mantas estaban sobre él y no debajo como había estado esperando al rubio. Se acercó a él, buscando su calor y su piel y se encontró con la suavidad de un pijama de seda, pero por muy suave que fuese no era lo que quería, de hecho, con la mente ahora despejada se dio cuenta de que él mismo llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos. No podía comprender por qué había puesto esa barrera entre ellos ni por qué no le había despertado cuando había llegado siendo tan evidente que le había estado esperando. Draco debía haber estado cansado, con los músculos cargados y deseando que él le diese un masaje al menos. Quizás la diferencia con los días anteriores era que entonces no conocía la razón de sus pesadillas. Pero él no quería que nada cambiase, había acabado disfrutando de lo que Draco le hacía y le pedía que hiciera. Además se suponía que le estaba pagando por hacer todas esas cosas. ¿Por qué iba a prescindir de sus servicios por ese conocimiento?

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, alejándose del cálido cuerpo y el pijama que había comenzado a odiar, dispuesto a volver a dormirse.

Draco abrió los ojos que había tenido entrecerrados observando la alborotada cabeza y añorando el cuerpo del moreno entre sus brazos. Deseó pegarse a él y abrazarlo como cada noche, pero se obligó a no hacerlo. No estaba bien, nada de todo lo que había estado haciendo desde que volvió a encontrarle estaba bien y por mucho que lo desease se contendría para no hacer más daño del que ya había hecho.

*****

Harry había hecho la maleta esa tarde, a la mañana siguiente volverían a Londres. Había bajado a cenar y se había tomado un café, esa noche no se quedaría dormido antes de tiempo. Se desnudó, colocó el bote de aceite para masajes sobre la mesilla y esperó dando cuenta de los dulces que habían sobrevivido a la noche anterior.

*****

Draco llegó esa noche al hotel aliviado porque las negociaciones hubiesen acabado de una buena vez. Aun así sus músculos habían acumulado tensión de dos días, pero no tomaría el masaje que necesitaba. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y sobre la cama encontró a Harry desnudo, con un codo apoyado en el colchón sobre cuya mano descansaba su cabeza y chupando distraído una piruleta. Delante de él estaba la bolsa que le había dado el día anterior en la que sólo quedaba una piruleta. Draco sintió su determinación flaquear.

Harry levantó la vista y al verle sonrió sacando el caramelo de sus jugosos labios. Para sorpresa de Draco la sonrisa brillaba también en sus ojos.

–Hola –saludó el moreno–. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Conseguiste que aceptaran tus términos al fin?

Draco asintió todavía parado bajo el dintel de la puerta.

El moreno dio un último lametón a la piruleta, la envolvió en el papel que en un principio la había recubierto, la metió en la bolsa junto con las otras y dejo ésta sobre la mesilla a su espalda.

–¿Después de un día tan duro no necesitas un masaje y algo más? –preguntó con sus ojos brillando de deseo porque Draco aceptase su sugerencia clavados en los grises.

El rubio desvió la mirada, apartándose de la tentación y cerró la puerta.

–Voy a tomar una ducha antes de dormir –dijo entrando en el baño–. Deberías cubrirte, lo único que puedes coger así es un resfriado.

Se recargó en la puerta del baño y suspiró pesadamente. Lo deseaba tanto, ya estaba más que duro. ¿Por qué debía dejar escapar la oportunidad de follárselo una vez más cuando se le ofrecía tan claramente? _“Ah, sí. El monstruo de su tío que pienso descuartizar”_ se recordó desnudándose para darse una reconfortante ducha.

Cuando salió encontró a Harry como lo había dejado. Ese hombre era la tentación hecha carne.

–Creía haberte dicho que te cubrieses –dijo Draco.

–Y yo que había venido aquí para complacerte, no para estar de adorno en tu cama –replicó Harry. Draco le dio la espalda abriendo el armario y comenzando a llenar su maleta con un movimiento de varita–. Sé por qué me ignoras. Es porque te lo conté y piensas que odio que me toques, pero irónicamente eres la única persona que deseo que lo haga.

Draco le miró entonces, sorprendido por sus palabras.

–No debes decir mentiras, Potter. Creía que habías aprendido eso –refunfuñó.

–Y yo que habías dejado de llamarme por mi apellido hace una semana –alegó Harry–. Además no estoy mintiendo. Realmente me gustaría que me follases otra vez o que al menos me dejases darte ese masaje que ambos sabemos que necesitas.

–¿Qué sabrás tú? –dijo acercándose a la cama molesto–. No sabes nada de mí.

–Te conozco lo suficiente –arguyó Harry en un susurro haciendo que el rubio tuviese que acercarse todavía más a él para escucharle–. ¿De verdad prefieres pajearte en la ducha que a mí?

Draco se sorprendió porque le hubiese escuchado y el enfado por la provocación y el deseo pudieron con él. Cayó sobre él besando fogosamente los dulces labios. Harry abrió su bata y le ayudó a quitársela quedando ambos en el mismo estado de desnudez. Besó, lamió y mordió cada trozo de piel empezando por el cuello y siguiendo con la sobresaliente clavícula, el pecho, los pezones, el abdomen y el ombligo. El mismo camino de siempre pero sin la delicadeza de las otras veces, mientras el moreno acariciaba su espalda o enredaba sus dedos entre las hebras claras de su pelo.

Dio un único largo lametón a la polla erguida, rozó con su nariz los testículos impregnándose de su olor e introdujo su lengua en su ano preparándole rápidamente mientras Harry gemía sin contención.

Cuando ya estuvo listo se posicionó en la entrada y miró la cara sonrojada del Gryffindor con los ojos oscurecidos por el placer. Entró lentamente en él pero sin detenerse hasta llegar al fondo sin apartar la mirada de los orbes verdes. Se detuvo un momento y lo besó lenta y profundamente antes de salir para volver a entrar comenzando a embestir en aquel apretado abrazo una y otra vez.

Harry no lloró esa vez, ni siquiera cuando cerró los ojos al borde del orgasmo. Sólo le robaba un beso cada vez que entraba en él y lo abrazaba como si la vida le fuese en ello hasta que se corrió gritando su nombre, y Draco le acompañó poco después.

Se tumbó a su lado y observó la cálida sonrisa complacida que le dedicaba. Lo besó una vez más con parsimonia y abrazándole se quedaron dormidos.

*****

Habían aterrizado en Londres tres horas antes. Draco había invitado a comer a Harry en su mansión y éste último había aceptado, en realidad no quería marcharse.

En ese momento, el anfitrión entró en la sala de estar, donde habían estado tomando el té, con un maletín. Lo puso en la baja mesa de café y lo abrió ante el moreno.

–Esto es lo acordado –dijo Draco–. Puedes contarlo si quieres.

Harry contempló la gran cantidad de dinero muggle ante él sin ánimo de cogerlo.

–No siento que deba tener ningún pago, ¿sabes? Has hecho más por mí que yo por ti –dijo Harry.

–Aunque eso fuese cierto lo necesitarás para comenzar a vivir desde cero –alegó Draco.

Harry asintió, se levantó del sofá y cogió el maletín quedando frente al otro.

–Supongo que esto es un adiós. Fue un placer hacer tratos contigo –dijo sonriendo sin humor–. Gracias por todo, Draco. Me alegro de que hayamos vuelto a encontrarnos.

Depositó un pequeño beso en los pálidos labios y caminó hacia la salida.

Draco lo observó marcharse. Lo iba a perder, lo más probable es que no volviese a verle si le dejaba irse. Dejaría que se fuera la primera persona a la que había amado de verdad y se arrepentiría toda su vida por ser un cobarde que había sido incapaz de decir dos palabras para intentar retenerle.

No, no lo haría, esa no era la clase de persona que quería ser. La última sesión que había tenido con la Dra. Williams le había hecho prometer que haría todo lo posible para ser feliz, él le había dado su palabra de mago y no pensaba incumplirla.

–Te quiero –soltó sin preludio.

Harry detuvo su paso y se volvió para mirarle.

–¿Qué? –preguntó no creyendo lo que había oído y a la vez deseando que fuese cierto.

–No te vayas. Quédate –pidió–. Te quiero, Harry.

Harry sonrió. Draco nunca lo había visto sonreír así y estaba seguro de que recordaría ese momento toda su vida. El momento en que el dueño de esa sonrisa soltó el maletín, regresó hasta él y le besó para no volver a marcharse, para vivir una feliz vida juntos sin pesadillas.

*****

Un mes más tarde, Harry esperaba en los lindes de la casa de los Weasley. Finalmente había tenido valor para mandarles una lechuza e ir a visitarles. Había quedado allí con Draco, si iba a hacer aquello le quería a su lado. Miró su reloj. Su novio llegaba tarde y eso no era usual en él.

Un crack sonó a su lado sobresaltándole cuando el Slytherin apareció.

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Harry tras saludarle con un beso.

–Arreglando unas cuentas pendientes– contestó–. ¿Entramos? –preguntó desviando la atención para no tener que mentirle. No podía decirle que esas cuentas las había estado resolviendo en Privet Drive.

Harry asintió y caminaron hacia la Madriguera cogidos de la mano, porque no todo lo que mal empieza mal acaba, y ese era su caso. Había tocado fondo y Draco le había sacado del fango. Ahora que estaban juntos las cosas sólo podían mejorar.

 **  
_Fin_   
**

**Author's Note:**

>  **N/A:** Si estás participando en el Drarrython no olvides que debes dejar tu comentario en la comunidad para que se sumen puntos.  
>  Para lo demás, como siempre ya saben... Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... un poco más abajo.


End file.
